


pranked

by soperiso



Series: coronavirus and superhero quarantines [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Boredom, Coronavirus, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bored out of my mind, Pandemics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quarantine, Superhero Shenanigans, The Avengers Are Good Bros, and it's only day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso
Summary: Steve and Clint prank the Actual God of Thunder and expect it to go well.
Series: coronavirus and superhero quarantines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766203
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	pranked

**Author's Note:**

> i’m quarantined and bored babeyyy

Steve sat at the dining room table in the Avengers Tower, idly drumming his fingers against the mahogany wood. He looked at the clock for the hundredth time that day, bored out of his mind.

The world was on hold because of the Coronavirus, and that included superheroes and their usual activities. Apparently, supervillains didn’t want to spread the virus either, something about the world not being as fun to conquer if there were less people in it. Steve wasn’t really sure exactly what their reasoning was, but he wasn’t complaining. Mostly. See, New York was under quarantine, an ordeal which included the Avengers, regardless of their possible immunities to said virus. The government just wanted to halt the spread of the virus, which brings us back to Steve and his incredible, incurable boredom.

Steve thought of all the things he could do if he wasn’t quarantined, like going for a bike ride, going to the aquarium, punching Nazis in the face, hell, he’d even go for hang gliding. Anything but sitting indoors, unable to do anything.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true, Steve thought. There were things he could do, like watch a movie or paint. He resolved to go and do something, so he got up and went in search of Clint. He ought to have something going on, right? He’s Clint, the guy’s practically a walking disaster.

Steve took the elevator up to Clint’s room and knocked on the door. “Clint?” He asked. “It’s me, Steve.”

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a half-asleep Clint. “Why’d you wake me up?” He groaned. “I’m trying to hibernate through the apocalypse, here.”

“Sorry, I assumed you’d be awake. Thought you might want to do something.”

“Like what?” Clint asked, awakened by the possibility of causing mischief, “Wanna prank Nat?”

Steve grimaced, “I think she’d murder us both. And since we're trapped here with her for the next two weeks, I don't want to get her mad at us.”

Clint agreed, realizing the truth to that statement. “Thor, then?”

“Absolutely.”

“Any ideas on what to do?” Clint asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Well, we could…”

_

Thor had gathered all of the Pop-Tarts in the Tower and put them into one, rather large, metal box. He grinned, “Now nobody shall take my precious pastries from me.”

He reached out a hand for Mjolnir, intending to place the hammer on top of the box for extra security. He felt the tug that indicated that it was headed his way and prepared to catch it in his palm.

Steve and Clint watched from behind a corner, anticipating what would come next.

“What the… WHO DID THIS?” Thor shouted.

Steve and Clint giggled uncontrollably, holding onto one another for support.

Thor heard them and stalked towards them angrily, brandishing his hammer, which had been covered in rubber bands and resembled a ball more than anything. “What is the meaning of this?” He demanded.

“What—” Steve laughed, “What are you talking about?”

Thor narrowed his eyes at them. “If I am to be stuck in this tower with you for two weeks, you shall leave me and my pastries alone. I am not willing to share, and I am not willing to bargain with you over them.”

Clint chuckled, “We don’t want your Pop-Tarts Thor, we’re just bored. It's just a prank”

“I see,” Thor said, jovial once more, “Well, in that case, I will leave you be!”

Thor walked away, pulling rubber bands off of the hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> it's mcu canon that steve can lift mjolnir, so that's how they were able to get the rubber bands around the hammer. thanks for reading! stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://soperiso.tumblr.com)


End file.
